


magnificent being

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I love you prompts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: prince yixing likes to take prince junmyeon on dates, where it's only them and no kingdom politics involved.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	magnificent being

They shiver quitely and huddle closer, their shoulders pressed against each other, their cups closer to their mouths now. The blanket over their shoulders keeps their backs and shoulders and back warm, but their exposed front is numb due to cold now, the only thing keeping their hands warm is the cup in their hands.

Prince Junmyeon finds himself staring at Prince Yixing’s fingers, his eyes trailing the visible, delicate veins, which disappear at the bend of the elbow. There is an obvious bulge of his arm muscles hidden under his linen shirt. Prince Yixing is wearing a frilly shirt, but he decided to roll the sleeves up for no reason. The pale yellow looks great on Prince Yixing.

“Your shirt is beautiful,” Junmyeon finds himself muttering. He clears his throat, sips from the cup. “You shirt is beautiful, Prince Yixing, it looks amazing on you.”

“I heard you the first time, Prince Junmyeon,” Yixing smiles, somewhat teasing, and nudges his elbow at Prince Junmyeon’s torso. “What’s with the formal language, Prince?”

They’re sitting on the top of the tallest tower of (to be) Junmyeon’s castle, a small rectangle table in front of them. There’s a steaming pot of tea on the table, their cups filled appropriately. The candles’ fire extinguished, thanks one strong gust of cold wind. They’re sitting on stools instead of comfortable chairs, a thick blanket around them. 

Everything is still visible, though, thanks to the small lamps installed on the roads of the kingdom. The stars and moon in the sky provide light, too.

Yixing and his guards are five steps away from the gate to the top, maybe bickering with each other, armed with various things, but they’re sensible enough to not attack the other first.

Junmyeon feels his face becoming hot, a rush of blood into his head making him a little dizzy. His neck is warm, too, now. “Sorry,” he chuckles. “I… got insecure about myself, I think?”

Junmyeon’s pride lies his boots (not literally). He gets the one which makes the most noise, alerting everyone of his presence from far away. He’s currently wearing pajamas, with a pair of furry slippers. Without his boots, Prince Junmyeon feels a little embarrassed about his current state. Yixing is properly dressed for a date. Junmyeon looks like he just got out of bed. (Which he did. Prince Yixing doesn’t announce his presence most of the times. It leaves Prince Junmyeon flustered, and pleased by the surprise.)

“There’s nothing to be insecure about, Junmyeon,” Yixing cups Junmyeon’s right cheek with his left hand, and pulls his head closer. He presses a gentle kiss on the crown of Junmyeon’s head, where his actual ruby crown usually sits. “You’re a perfect and magnificent being.”

The warmth (definitely not from the tea, Junmyeon knows) spreads to his chest. He feels his heart beating faster than usual. Junmyeon headbutts Yixing’s head with his own, giggling as Yixing pouts and tries to stifle his laughter.

“Why would you do that?” Yixing whines, no longer trying to stop his giggling. “Prince Junmyeon, that was very rude of you!”

Junmyeon takes a long sip of the warm tea. “No, Prince Yixing, you were being cheesy. That’s the price of being so, in my kingdom.”

“That’s rather an awful rule, I’d say,” Yixing brings his cup near his lips, and sighs dreamily. “I would like to be cheesy with my lover.”

“L-lover?” Junmyeon pursues his lips, squirming in his place. The word has a nice ring to it, especially when Yixing says it.

Yixing takes a sip. “Of course, Junmyeon,” the cup still against his lips as he speaks. “I love you. Why are you surprised?”

“I love you too, Prince Yixing,” he sets the cup on the table, and twists his torso, to face Yixing properly. “It’s— you’ve never called me your _lover_.”

“Do you not like it?” Yixing’s eyebrows furrow with worry. He sips once more, and sets his cup down, too. He cups Junmyeon’s jaw, and looks at him in the eyes, a subconscious pout on his pink lips. “Would you rather I call you something else?”

“No, no,” Junmyeon holds Yixing’s wrist, and leans in. He presses a wet, warm, soft kiss on Yixing’s lips. He gets the pleasure of watching Yixing flutter his eyes open, obvious blush tingeing his cheeks. “I’ll need time to get used to it. Being referred to as your lover.”

Yixing brings their hands down, resting on the table, fingers interlocked. He squeezes them, a smile on his lips. “Maybe one day, you’ll have to get used to being called my spouse, and King of our kingdom, too.”

“Our kingdom,” Junmyeon licks his lips. “I love the sound of those words.”

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaa i was drowning in college work yesterday which is why i couldn't update ;; i love this concept for no reason at the moment ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; i'll hopefully!!!! update another one in a few hours !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (also im finally into the sulay hellhole again love this place) I HOPE YOU LIKED IT !!!!!!!!!!!! LET ME KNOW IF YOU DID PLS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! <3
> 
> (please yell at me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/royalkjmyeon) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cherrykims)!!!!! or talk to me abt ur ships and au ideas i love brainstorming with people <3)
> 
> (also i have kofi commissions open if you ??? want a fic/drabble ?? and help me get therapy ???? it's on my twitter?)


End file.
